<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victory by MeenaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592280">Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenaWrites/pseuds/MeenaWrites'>MeenaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenaWrites/pseuds/MeenaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, traveling alone with Sasuke was great, but comfort was not one of its perks, so when Sasuke agrees to spend the night in an inn, Sakura is ecstatic. Will this one night be enough to finally move their relationship to a different stage?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a doujinshi I read years ago which I unfortunately don't remember the name of, but I'm sure that any Sasusaku fan will know which one I'm talking about. Again, this is one of my older works, so I might make some tweaks here and there, but the writing will essentially stay the same. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura pumped her fist in the air, biting the inside of her mouth to keep from yelling in victory. </p><p>Sasuke and her had checked into an inn for once, thanks to Sakura complaining that all she needed was one nice shower, and she would be glad to continue camping out in the woods. As it had turned out, the inn had run out of single futons, so the two were forced to share a larger couple's one.</p><p>Sakura had been ecstatic, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, and had been sure this was her chance to get closer to the one she loved. Sasuke, however, had seemed completely unfazed by the whole thing, and had simply seemed worried about how she felt sharing a bed with him. She loved the Uchiha, but sometimes he absolutely infuriated her. </p><p>To her dismay, the evening had been completely uneventful, nothing romantic happening whatsoever. They had eaten together, each taken a bath, and that was it. Her only solace had been that she'd finally been able to thoroughly cleanse herself. Sasuke hadn't said a word as he had settled himself on the left side of the futon, leaving her the right side.</p><p>Now, you might be wondering why Sakura was currently pumping her fist in victory. Well, the thing about the futon was that though it was comfy, the pillows it came with were <i>not whatsoever</i>; Sakura had actually initially checked whether hers was filled with bricks. Now, how is this good for Sakura's romantic endeavors? Well, Sakura had somehow managed to fall asleep despite the stone that was her pillow (sleeping out on the hard ground for several weeks had probably aided in that), but had been practically half conscious during the night. Gradually, a weight had slowly settled itself on her breast, but she had been too tired to actually check what it was, and since it wasn't uncomfortable, she was fine with it.</p><p>In the morning, the mysterious weight had still been on her breast. Finally resolved to find out what it was, she had opened her eyes, and low and behold, Uchiha Sasuke, the ice cube she was in love with who seemed to be able to tolerate anything, had his head snugly placed on her right breast, sound asleep. It seemed while he was sleeping, he had unconsciously shifted his head from his hard pillow to a much more comfortable surface: her bust. </p><p>It had taken Sakura a couple seconds to actually realize what was happening before her eyes, but when she finally processed it, fireworks exploded in her head, leading her to having her fist in the air, as she lay wide awake with Sasuke sleeping peacefully against her chest. </p><p>If only she could take a picture in this moment, she would treasure it forever. She slowly lowered her arm, and craned her neck slightly to be able to see his face. Although his spiky duck butt hair was covering most of her view, her heart skipped a beat as she took in his peaceful expression. Gone were the hard, guarded features of his face. His lips were parted ever so slightly as he breathed at a regular rhythm, and his normally furrowed brow relaxed, reflecting the shadow of a younger, boyish version of himself</p><p>Now, one might think that because she was traveling with Sasuke, she would have seen this side of him multiple times, but they were sorely mistaken, for when they slept outdoors (which was practically all the time), Sasuke was always the last of them to go to sleep, and the first to wake, which meant she never got to see him in such a vulnerable state. The reason he was currently so relaxed was probably due to the fact that they were indoors, and they didn't have to be on their guard to listen for the slightest of sounds. Sakura also liked to think that it was due to of how comfortable her chest was, despite how small her bust was compared to the girls back in Konoha.  </p><p>She tentatively reached her hand towards Sasuke's hair. His hair looked very spiky, but whether that was true or not, she had yet to find out. Her fingers had barely brushed the tip of his duck butt when Sasuke started to stir. Sakura froze, hoping he wouldn't wake. Unfortunately, it seemed luck was no longer on her side. Sasuke's eyelids fluttered open, and he craned his neck, stretching until his onyx met green head on. He froze, his eyes wide in shock while his rinnegan gleamed purple up at her. They stared at each other for a moment, Sakura's brain failing to come up with a course of action as it seemed Sasuke was still trying to process his situation. Then he suddenly lurched, and sat up, scootching away from her slightly. He covered his face with his hand, and to Sakura's pure and utter amazement, flushed a deep red. Uchiha Sasuke was blushing! There was no mistaking it. His ears were as bright as poppy flower, the color spreading to his cheeks and nose. His eyes were still the size of saucers as he stared at her, desperately attempting to cover his not-so-stoic face. Then, seemingly more impossible, he started to stutter.</p><p>"I-I didn't—I-I mean it was—a-accident," he spluttered, desperately trying to come up with an excuse for why his head was on her breast. </p><p>Sakura stared in awe at this never-before-seen Sasuke, trying to process all the new expressions she'd seen from him in the span of two minutes. He was flustered, blushing, stuttering, and completely vulnerable, not at all his usual reserved self.</p><p>Sakura felt her own poppies start bloom in her cheeks. This was it, this was her chance. All she had to do was take the initiative. She slowly sat up, her face carefully blank. Sasuke stopped blubbering excuses and regarded her warily. She padded over to him on all fours until her face was inches from his, the folds of her robe hanging low. Her face was beat red now at what she was attempting to do, but seeing as it seemed Sasuke was never going to make the first move, it had to be her. </p><p>Trembling now, she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the back of his hair that she now knew was soft as feathers despite its appearance, just like he was.</p><p>"S-Sakura—" he started to say, but Sakura shook her head at him, effectively shushing him. An impatient fire blazed within her, determined to do this now. She slowly leaned down, Sasuke's eyes never leaving her own, and touched her lips to his. No response. Her heart sank and she started to pull away, when suddenly, she found herself lying on her back on the futon, Sasuke's hands pinning her arms above her. It was her turn to stare up at him. His face was still a hot red, but his eyes now gleamed with longing. He leaned his face down towards hers until their breath mingled in the space between them.</p><p>"You're sure you want me?"  He whispered, eyes searching hers.</p><p>Eyes moistened with unshed tears, and she said, voice hoarse with emotion, "You're the only one I've ever wanted." </p><p>He leaned down and kissed her, Sakura's back arching up to respond. He pulled back, letting them breathe.</p><p>"I'm a criminal," he said.</p><p>"Reformed," she answered simply.</p><p>He kissed her again, pulled back.</p><p>"I'm a killer," he said, scanning her face.</p><p>"Not to me," she said, angling her face up towards him. </p><p>He met her lips again, Sakura loving every second of it, every moment she tasted him, but it was again short lived. He pulled back yet again, and this time when he spoke, his voice was thick with pain and regret.</p><p>"I tried to kill you," he breathed, voice cracking. </p><p>Sakura smiled sadly. She now understood why Sasuke hadn't made a move on her. The past filled him with regret and guilt. Sakura herself didn't quite know why she still loved him since it was true he had tried to kill her, and caused her a mountain of pain, but it seemed there were some things you couldn't help. And besides, Sasuke had changed, or rather, he had reverted to the person he had always been deep down, the kind boy who had never hesitated to put himself in harm's way to save her.</p><p>"I forgave you a long time ago," she said gently, trying to express all the love she held in her heart through her gaze.</p><p>A single glistening tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek. He leaned down and captured her lips in his, and this time, he didn't pull away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>